Espérance Éternel
by Keiko
Summary: AU, Seiya/Yaten, Yaten never wanted the life she had, never wanted to get into prostitution, but she did anyway. Seiya never wanted anything to change, never wanted to fall in love, but she did anyway.
1. Lost little rich girl

* by: Keiko *

Sometimes a story doesn't end how it should.

Sometimes things just don't turn out right.

Sometimes life doesn't go how you want.

But you wouldn't trade it for anything.

~ Espérance Éternel ~

Black eyeliner around eyes, red stained lips, pale, white face. Silvery hair just so, black outfit perfect, she left the house.

"You look like a whore!" her mother called after her. "Where you going?"

"I'll be back before breakfast." She called back, moving out into the dark night. She sighed, pushing hair out of her face. She glanced up at the moon. Silver. Slowly she made her way out of the small comfortable neighborhood and out toward the city. She walked through bright streets full of families and shoppers, through dark alleys full of beggars and druggies. She made it to a rundown street lined with rough men and scantily clad girls. One in particular caught her eye. "Hey! Taiki!"

The taller girl gave her a smile.

"Hey Yaten, you're late." She said conversationally. "Something happen?"

Yaten smiled and shrugged.

"I got a little…preoccupied." She said. "Did I miss something?"

Taiki laughed slightly.

"Only one of the richest guys to come down this way since I've been here." She said. Yaten's eyes widened.

"No!" she gasped. "Who got him?"

"Some redhead called Kakyuu." Taiki said flatly. "It's too bad really, you could've had him in a sec."

Yaten sighed and sat down on a bench, casting a sexy glance at a boy in a slowing car. He drove on, and she glanced down at her long black nails.

"Ya know, sometimes I wonder what we're doing…" she started. Taiki sat down by her.

"Oh please Yaten, don't get all deep on me." she said. "I thought we'd already been through this."

Yaten shrugged and pulled at her fishnet tights.

"But Taiki…"

"Don't you 'but Taiki' me." Taiki said flatly. "You know we can't leave even if we wanted to, so just live with it."

Yaten sighed.

"Yeah, I guess…"

Suddenly Taiki started nudging her. Hard. She looked up.

"What?" she hissed. Taiki was staring, wide eyed at a raven haired girl walking down the sidewalk. "Woah…"

"Poor girl. She looks lost." Taiki said. "Ended up on the wrong side of town. But the way she's lookin at us all I'd guess she's a lesbian. Why don'tcha try an catch her."

Yaten stared at Taiki.

"You've gotta be kidding!" she gasped. "Like that girl'd want anything to do with any of us! I bet her daddy could buy her a better girl."

"Well, if you get there before Minako, you may just get her to pay for YOU, now get!" Taiki pushed her to her feet. Yaten sighed and straightened her tiny skirt. She gave Minako a look, and the blonde backed off. Yaten tossed her hair and sauntered over to the other girl.

"Hey." She said seductively, when she was close. The girl's eyes locked on her. "You lookin' for a little fun?"

The girl stared.

"Uh…actually…I…I'm lost…" she stammered, eyes roving up and down Yaten's scantily clad body. Yaten smirked.

"For ten bucks I'll give you directions, for twenty I'll show you the way." She said. "And for fifty I'll spend an hour."

The girl swallowed hard, catching the implication at the end of that statement. She shakily pulled out a twenty and held it out toward Yaten, who snatched the bill.

"Great, now where you going?" she asked.

"93rd." the girl said. Yaten grinned.

"Oo wow, you're REALLY lost aren't you!" she laughed. "C'mon."

She began to walk and the girl followed her.

"S-so…" the girl stammered. "What's your name?"

"Eh?" Yaten blinked at the girl. "Just call me Yaten."

"Okay. I'm Seiya."

"Why're you so nervous?" Yaten asked suddenly. Seiya fidgeted. Yaten could feel her eyes tracing every line of her body. "The outfit?"

She heard the taller girl swallow hard. Yaten laughed. She turned and looked at Seiya. By now they were in the park.

"I'm really not usually this nervous." Seiya said quietly. Yaten grinned.

"Okay." she said simply. Seiya swallowed again.

"S-so…how long have you been…doing…this." she asked slowly. Yaten blinked. Wow, this girl actually wanted to make conversation. Yaten didn't get that very often.

"Since I was nine." She said. She could practically feel Seiya's surprise. "Yeah, kinda young, I know."

"How much money do you make?"

"Depends." Yaten slowed so she was walking along side Seiya. "Anywhere from 200 to 1000 a week, or more if I get lucky."

"I see."

They walked in silence for a bit.

"You know…you're very pretty Miss Yaten." Seiya said quietly. Yaten blushed against her will.

"Why, thank you." she said. "I haven't heard that in a while."

Seiya looked at her in surprise.

"Really?" she asked. "I'd think you'd hear that pretty often."

"Nah. Most guys don't even look at my face, much less compliment me."

"How sad."

Yaten shrugged.

"I'm used to it." She said. "Turn left here."

Silence reigned for a few more minutes.

"Here we are." Yaten said quietly as they walked up to a street filled with huge houses. She turned to leave. "See ya."

"Wait." Seiya caught her wrist. "How…how much would it cost me to have you stay for a bit?"

"50 an hour." Yaten said. "Why?"

Seiya smiled.

"Stay with me a bit?"

Yaten was surprised to say the least. Seiya smiled more.

"My parents are away for the month, and I don't really have any friends around here." She said. "I've been a bit lonely. Won't you come over for a bit?"

Yaten nodded slowly.

"Sure." She said. "Lead the way."

~ TBC ~


	2. Seiya's place

~ Espérance Éternel ~ * by: Keiko * (forgot this on the last one: Disclaimer - I don't own Sailormoon)  
  
~*~*~  
  
Moshimo tatta hitotsu dake negai ga kanau nara Kimi wa nani mo inoru? ~ Never Ever - Hamasaki Ayumi  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Wow." Yaten said as Seiya escorted her into the biggest mansion on the street. It was gigantic, it was impressive, it was.it was.wow. Seiya smiled as Yaten gazed around in wonder. She had never set foot in such a nice place before.  
  
"Welcome to my home." Seiya said, ushering the smaller girl in past the entrance room to a living room. It had a high ceiling and was richly decorated with dark hardwoods, gold trimmings, and deep burgundy fabrics. The floor was hardwood with plush oriental carpets here and there. There were beautifully carved doorways into other rooms and in one corner, a tall spiral staircase, which was where Seiya led Yaten.  
  
"Where we goin'?" Yaten asked in curiosity.  
  
"Upstairs." Seiya replied. "This is my parents' part of the house. I live upstairs."  
  
"Y-you mean, the entire upstairs is yours?" Yaten gasped. Seiya nodded slowly.  
  
"Yeah." She said quietly, as the two girls began climbing the stairs. The sudden change of appearance when they stepped into Seiya's part of the house nearly sent Yaten into shock. Beneath her feet was thick, soft, black carpet, around her the walls were black with silver trimming. Everything seemed to be black, midnight blue, and silver. There simply wasn't anything of any other colour. Even Seiya herself fit in with the colour scheme: ebony hair, midnight eyes, dark clothes, silver jewelry. It was so.well, dark. The lower level was warm and rich, glowing with royalty. This looked like a vampire's favorite haunt. "My parents think I've gone gothic on them. It used to be light blue up here."  
  
Yaten smiled faintly.  
  
"I think it's very nice." She said. Seiya smiled.  
  
"At least someone else does."  
  
"Where's your room?" Yaten asked, looking about. Seiya laughed.  
  
"Is that all you think about?" she chided. Yaten blushed faintly.  
  
"That's not what I meant." She mumbled. Seiya grinned.  
  
"Now who's quiet and uncomfortable?" she teased. Yaten looked down but faint amusement showed on her face as well. "Come on, this way."  
  
Seiya led Yaten to a dark, ornate door with a silver handle. They went in and Yaten squealed in delight.  
  
"How cute!" she giggled rushing to Seiya's bed. She was referring to the impressive collection of black and other darkly coloured stuffed animals covering Seiya's velvet quilt. She picked up a soft black puppy. "How'd you get so many?"  
  
"I collect them." Seiya smiled. Yaten grinned.  
  
"I'm jealous!" she giggled. "I don't have any collections, much less one this cute!"  
  
"My parents hate it." Seiya said. "They want me to get a 'normal' hobby, like Pokemon cards or something."  
  
"Well, fuck them anyway." Yaten said, sticking her tongue out. "Whatta they know?"  
  
Seiya smiled slightly.  
  
"I guess." She sat down. "C'mon, sit."  
  
Yaten hopped up on the huge, soft bed. As she did so, instinct took over and she reached for her shirt. Seiya caught her hand.  
  
"No." she said gently. "You don't have to do that."  
  
"Sorry I."  
  
"Shh." Seiya smiled. "It's okay."  
  
"So." Yaten fidgeted. Seiya grinned.  
  
"So, what would you like to do?" she asked. Yaten blinked.  
  
"You're askin' me?" she asked. Seiya nodded. "Um, I dunno.what can we do?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Umm."  
  
"Wanna just talk?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Seiya!"  
  
"About me? Alright." Seiya smirked. Yaten rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine, about you." she said. "What's your favorite colour?"  
  
"Can't you tell?"  
  
"Okay, stupid question." Yaten said. "Why do you hate your parents?"  
  
Seiya blinked.  
  
"I never said." she started.  
  
"But you do, don't you?" Yaten asked quietly. Seiya lowered her eyes.  
  
"They hate me too, so it doesn't matter." She said softly. "How about you? Where are your parents in all this?"  
  
Yaten sighed.  
  
"Well." she said. "My dad is dead, and my mom."  
  
She paused.  
  
"My mom is a drunk." She said in disgust. "She doesn't have a job. I pay the bills, but she doesn't know that. She doesn't even think about the fact that there are bills. She doesn't know what I do."  
  
"That must be hard."  
  
"Yeah. But we're talking about you here, not me." Yaten smiled. Seiya smiled back.  
  
"Alright, anything you wanna know?"  
  
"Sure, what kind of music do you like?"  
  
"That's the best question you can come up with?"  
  
"If you don't like the questions, don't ask me to ask you them!"  
  
"K, k, fine. I like hard rock stuff and you know, visual kei. Like, Malice Mizer and stuff."  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I think Mana's pretty!"  
  
Seiya grinned.  
  
"Yeah, he is. Anyway, anything else?"  
  
"Hm, have you ever had a boyfriend?"  
  
"Hell no!" Seiya laughed. Yaten grinned.  
  
"A girlfriend?"  
  
Seiya blushed crimson. She mumbled something. Yaten grinned.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Just one." Seiya said, still blushing. "A girl named Haruka. Pretty blonde tomboy. Actually, now she's going out with my best friend, Michiru."  
  
Yaten smiled and winced.  
  
"Ouch." She said teasingly. Seiya grinned.  
  
"I don't mind though." She said. "We were always at each other's throats anyway."  
  
Yaten laughed. Seiya smiled.  
  
"How about you?" she asked. "Any boyfriends or girlfriends?"  
  
"Aren't we talking about you?" Yaten smiled. Seiya shrugged.  
  
"I'm changing the subject." She said. Yaten sighed, though she was still smiling.  
  
"Okay, fine." She said. "Yes I've had a few boyfriends and girlfriends. Most recently, Kakyuu and Taiki."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah." Yaten nodded. "Kakyuu started acting bitchy after a while and I broke up with her, and Taiki, well, we were friends and it just got strange. Besides, she didn't want to be stuck with one person."  
  
"I see."  
  
"So, have you ever."  
  
The conversation lasted until around 1 in the morning, when Yaten decided that she should be heading home.  
  
"Thanks for letting me come over." Yaten said, intending to leave.  
  
"Wait." Seiya grabbed her arm. Yaten blinked at her. The ebony haired girl pressed a wad of money into her hand. Yaten's eyes widened. She tried to give it back.  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"I said I'd pay you." Seiya said firmly. "Here take it all, I know you need money."  
  
"I can't just."  
  
"Take it Yaten." Seiya said. "Take what I owe you as payment, and the rest is a gift."  
  
"Seiya, I." Yaten paused for a moment before throwing her arms around the taller girl. "Thank you."  
  
"I'll see you later." Seiya promised. "Bye."  
  
"Bye." Yaten smiled, and walked out onto the street. She looked up at the stars. "Wow."  
  
~ * ~ 


End file.
